Always Remember Love
by PeetaAndTheMockingjayQueen
Summary: Emmalee Swan lives in Forks, WA. Then the Cullens move there. Emmalee becomes friends with Alice Cullen. NOT following the Twilight Saga storyline at all. BxA I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_**OK well I'm back! This story is already done but I'm editing the chapters…I like writing the entire story before posting it so I can change whatever I want…So I hope you enjoy! (R&R!)**_

Today was just like any other day, nothing special about it. I got up, still exhausted as usual from a hard day of softball practice yesterday. The first practice of the season is always a full day long. I took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed a bright red apple from the bowl on the counter on my way out the door. Nothing unusual about that for me.

"Emmalee!" A familiar voice yelled. I made my way across the parking lot to my best friend Angela's car and we made our way to homeroom. Again, not out of the norm for me. But when I got to lunch, I noticed a few new students sitting at the table that usually sat empty.

Two girls and three guys. A tall blonde girl who was very beautiful at the least and a tiny girl with short, black, spiked hair who was also very pretty. The guy sitting next to the blonde with his arm around her was huge with dark brown hair and the guy next to the pixie-like girl was blonde and had a strange tortured look on his face. The last guy at the table had messy bronze-brown colored hair and he was really cute, I think, compared to the other two.

They were all stunning, not just the girls. They all looked different, yet the same. I leaned over to Angela and asked her if she knew anything about them. "Yeah they moved from Alaska or something. They're foster kids," She shrugged. I stared at the group for a second but then the bell rang and I said goodbye to Angela and headed to biology.

The boy that I thought was kinda cute walked into the room and as the only available seat was next to me, he sat there. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." It seemed like he choked out the last word. He had the same tortured look as his brother. I'm sure I looked as puzzled as I felt. "Emmalee Swan."

I felt him staring but I ignored him. I flipped my hair over my right shoulder to create a wall between him and my eyes. He left in a hurry at the exact moment the bell rang. I stopped at my locker and went to find Angela.

"Ang there's something up with those new kids. Or at least one of them. Edward Cullen. I don't know what his problem was." "I don't know Em. First day?" She shrugged. "C'mon we got to get to English. I cannot be late again." The next day, Four of the group showed up. All but Edward. The day after, still a no show. The rest of the week Edward Cullen didn't show up at all. The rest of the family did.

The spiked hair girl started talking to me two days after Edward had started ditching. We started to become good friends. "Hi." The pixie like girl said to me. "Oh hi. Aren't you one of the Cullens?"

_**Like? Dislike?**_

_**Tell me in a REVIEW!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! (R&R)**_

_The spiked hair girl started talking to me two days after Edward had started ditching. We started to become good friends. "Hi." The pixie like girl said to me. "Oh hi. Aren't you one of the Cullens?"  
_

"Yes, why?"

"Well I met your brother Edward on your first day here and he acted...strange? Now he's not showing up and I just wanted to make sure everything's ok," I said trailing off.

"Oh, Edward's fine he's just out of town for a few days... I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." I smiled. "Emmalee Swan." "Oh Chief's daughter. We met him the day we moved here."

I blushed. "Oh," I said changing the subject. "Ummm what class are you going to from here?" She sighed and looked strange after I asked her that question. She swallowed. "Math. What about you?" "Biology. Right next door to math. C'mon we should get going."  
We said goodbye and went to our classes. During bio I couldn't think straight. I couldn't help thinking something was up with the Cullens. They all acted a little strange.

Edward Cullen looking like I'd stabbed him after I told him my name.

Alice Cullen acted almost the same way when I blushed.

The blonde haired boy in general.

And it feels colder when I'm around them. When I bumped into Alice's arm, it was the coolest skin I ever felt, even through a long sleeve sweater. And they're foster kids but they all look sort of the same. I'm determined to figure out what's up with them...

"Miss Swan." "Excuse me?" "Pay attention Miss Swan. Now, what are the main-" Riiiiing. I breathed a sigh of relief and waked out of the classroom. The rest of the day flew by as I focused on 1 thing: Getting home to my laptop.  
I drove home as fast as my bug would go, pushing the speed limit. I walked in and attempted to distract myself by doing homework because, ultimately, I decided there's nothing wrong with the Cullens. I was not going to waste my time. About an hour through homework I gave up. I got on my laptop and got onto just any search engine.  
I tried to think of possibilities of what would connect the things that were strange about them. Three hours later I thought I had it. I found a website on legends from all over the world and found a few similar entries that had every thing strange about the Cullens. Vampires. Could they be?

There is something wrong with them it seems. But they couldn't be vampires could they? Tomorrow I'm going to ask her. Sure, she may think I'm crazy, but I just want to know.  
But it's unlikely because they wouldn't be around people. But maybe that's why the blonde one looked like he was in pain. I stood up with a major headache but then I realized I had homework left. Ugh. I finished it and took some benadryl and fell almost automatically asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Stupid alarm.

I thought about just skipping today but then I would have to wait to see Alice. At lunch, I walked over to their table slowly. It was in the back corner. Almost the farthest table from mine. Wonderful. I got a number of feet away and waved Alice towards me.  
She looked at the blonde boy and then at Edward who was now back to school. I didn't see any reaction but she got up and walked my way. We went out the back doors and walked around the edges of the woods. "Alice." I let out a sigh. "I don't know how to put it..."

"What Emmalee?"

"Ok. I've noticed that you and your family act differently then everyone else. But, look, I think I've figured it out. But I bet I sound pretty stupid, and more then slightly insane." "Tell me." That actually scared me a little bit. She wasn't denying anything. She wasn't denying that she and her family were different. "Just say it." I hesitated.  
"Vampire." I whispered.

_**Oooooh! Sorry for the cliffyness! Like? Dislike? Review!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**YAY! LONG CHAPTER! Ok so I just wanted to say that Emmalee is pretty much me in Bella's place but with a different name. My name is not Emmalee but I know a girl who has that name. Well, like Emmalee I play softball and since I have 2 games tomorrow I'm gonna stop babbling…Peace!**_

_"Tell me." That actually scared me a little bit. She wasn't denying anything. She wasn't denying that she and her family were different. "Say it." I hesitated.  
"Vampire." I whispered. _

I waited for some type of response from her. She just shook her head. "I knew sooner or later someone would guess right again. We usually just leave before they can actually confront us but I had a feeling about you. You wouldn't tell anyone. I saw that you would come to me like this. So my family and I decided if you guessed right, you guessed right, and we could be friends without secrets."  
"Wait Alice you lost me." I said, very confused. "You saw that would come to you?" Yup. I sounded completely insane b then. "Yes ummm, well, I can see the future. I can only see what people decide... Emmalee are you OK?" I felt myself flush paler with shock.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm f-fine."

"I'm completely surprised that you're so calm about this. Most normal people would probably run away screaming if they found out." "Well I'm definitely not normal. Why though? You're surrounded by people every day. If they'd run away because of your diet, they aren't thinking about things the right way. You must not drink the blood of people but I'm not sure what else there is..." I trailed off in thought.

"Animals. But you almost ruined my family's lifestyle numerous time this past week or so." I was puzzled. Ruined their...? Alice must've read the confusion on my face because she went on. " Your blood is the strongest scent any if us have ever smelled. When you blush, when the winds blows the wrong way. It's difficult for all of us, except Carlisle of course."

All I could say was, "I'm sorry Alice." She laughed at me. "Yes Emmalee as if you could control how delicious you smell." Her laughter was like music. "I'm just happy that you don't hate me now that you knew Em...You don't hate me right, Emmalee?" I laughed.  
"

Of course not Al. One thing I force myself to remember is to always choose love. You must always, choose love over anything and everything else. I would never judge you on what you are, vampire or not, you're still my best friend." "Oh crap we have to get going. Second bell just rang."  
What bell? I didn't hear the bell. Huh. Must be a vampire thing. I followed Alice to our classes which were right next door to each other. Math and Bio. While we were walking she invited me to come over to her house after school. She would follow me home and drive me to their house.

I agreed and we went our separate ways. Her to math and me to bio where I was sure to see Edward. I was careful when I walked in not to make it harder for him now that I knew what I had done to him. Class still hadn't started even though I was a few minutes late. "Hey Edward. Is it any better now?" I whispered because I was sure he could hear me and that he had heard mine and Alice's conversation.

He nodded and said. "Hunting helped but it still didn't help much. But I'm fine." I told him the same thing I told Alice. "Edward I'm sor-" He cut me off. "Don't apologize Emmalee you can't control it. We went too long without hunting. We really shouldn't push our limits like that."  
Then the class was called to order and our conversation ended. At the end of class I walked away and said, "Are you gonna be home after school 'cause Alice invited me over as I'm sure you probably know." "Actually I'm not or Emmett and Jasper, my brothers. We're going on a...trip." "Oh." I said comprehending his words. "OK then see ya."

After school Alice followed me home as planned and she drove me to her place. I was nervous about meeting her sister and assuming their adoptive parents were there, I'd probably meet them too. "Alice. A few questions..." "Shoot." "Well is it just you that can see the future or can all of you?" "Just me but Edward can read minds and Jasper can manipulate people's emotions and make them feel anything he wants them to. Unless maybe they're like you."

"Like me?" For the millionth time today, I was completely clueless.  
"Edward can't get into your mind. Maybe Jazz can't mess with you." Alice sighed. "And just wondering, names?" I blushed. She laughed. "You've met Edward, Jasper's with me and Emmett's with Rosalie. Just remember that." "OK so Rosalie and your parents will be here?" "Yes. Rose, Esme, and Carlisle are home." I took a deep breath. "OK."

We turned off onto a side road that I didn't even notice until we pulled onto it. We drove through forest along the unpaved road until we got to a clearing where a huge house with big glass windows for most of the front walls. Alice ran around at normal speed for her but not for me. I gasped as I'd never seen her walk like that at school. She just laughed at me again. "C'mon!" She picked me up and threw me on her back and ran me to the doorway where I ended up throwing up in the grass.

"Thanks Al," I mumbled, scowling at her.

_**Don't feel bad Emmalee! I would've puked too! Wow that's not good I'm talking to my ficlet characters…Oh well! Like? Dislike? Review!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OK here's one of my favorite chapters and this is the one where Em finally gets to meet the rest of the Cullens. Ooooh…Some D R A M A is sure to happen with two blondes in one building! (No offense to blondes as I am one too)(R&R!) **_

_We turned off onto a side road that I didn't even notice until we pulled onto it. We drove through forest along the unpaved road until we got to a clearing where a huge house with big glass windows for most of the front walls. Alice ran around at normal speed for her but not for me. I gasped as I'd never seen her walk like that at school. She just laughed at me again. "C'mon!" She picked me up and threw me on her back and ran me to the doorway where I ended up throwing up in the grass.  
"Thanks Al," I mumbled, scowling at her._

Once I felt a little better we went at human speed inside to their massive living room where a man and a woman who I was assuming were Esme and Carlisle were sitting on one couch and Rosalie in a chair. The woman looked worried and the man had his hand on her arm, as if he was trying to keep her on the couch.

The second we walked in she looked relieved and a huge smile broke out on her face. "Emmalee this is Esme my," She hesitated for a fraction of a second. "mother." "Emmalee, welcome. Feel free to make yourself at home." Esme said with genuine sincerity and a very welcoming smile on her face. "Thank you."

Seconds later Alice hissed at Rosalie. Her reaction confused me. "Em, let me show you the rest of the house."

"Fine with me as long as you let me walk."

I pretty much spat the last word in Alice's face with irritation of the last episode. I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and Alice and I went up to Alice and Jasper's room. We sat down and I asked her, "What was that?" She actually looked confused. I'm a little bit smarter then to believe that. "What was what Em?" She wasn't fooling me. "Alice I'm human, not stupid and I heard you and Rosalie!"

I thought for a moment. "Well I didn't hear Rosalie but I heard you. Ugh! Just tell me Al..." I pleaded. "Rose said, _"She doesn't belong here with us Alice. I should just take care of her myself,"_ She doesn't agree with the idea of staying to let you become friends with us and letting you know our secret. She thinks it's too dangerous."

"Huh. Yeah I'm too dangerous when you could snap my neck with one arm. If I was going to tell your secret, that is. Which I never would."

"She knows that. She's just stubborn and jelous," Alice said clenching her jaw. I sat there wondering why it seemed like more then what Alice had told me. It seemed like there was more then one reason why Rosalie hated me. "But what am I really but a random human who just popped into their secret life..." I whispered to myself.

Alice and I went outside and walked at my speed and just talked things ranging from her to her family to me. She tried to get me to let her run with me on her back but I still felt sick from before. We walked some more and it got really late. The only way to get back was by running. Wonderful. Alice just laughed at me for the millionth time.

She picked me up, put me on her back, and waited until I told her she could go. Alice took off and I just about lost it. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. Well I bit a little too hard and I bit through the inside of my lip. I could taste the blood in my mouth but just pressed my tongue up on the edge of my lip to try to stop the bleeding.

Alice almost immediately dropped me and ran off in another direction. When I fell I landed on a long branch that had a smaller, sharp, 4 inch long branch sticking out of it that went into my wrist. Then I heard a blood curdling scream. Then I realized that it was me that screamed so loud it hurt my own ears. I scream when I'm in pain most of the time if it's bad enough. I debated on pulling my hand out and decided to leave it. I thought I was actually going to die right then. I was really overreacting. Dark red blood pulsed through the gash in my wrist as I screamed again from the pain. About 5 seconds later I felt a pair of pale cold hands on my arm and a sweet as honeysuckle voice telling me to keep my arm still. I recognized the voice. Carlisle Cullen.

_***eats popcorn* So amusing Rosalie is to me…Always has to start something…*holds out popcorn bucket* Want some? Then you have to tell me…Like? Dislike? In a...review!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A guilty Alice…We can't have that can we? Will Emmalee forgive Alice? Will Alice forgive herself? Will I ever be silenced? NEVER! (R&R)**_

_About 5 seconds later I felt a pair of pale cold hands on my arm and a sweet as honeysuckle voice telling me to keep my arm still. I recognized the voice. Carlisle Cullen. _

I was scared and was even more sure I was going to die until I remembered what Alice had told me just an hour ago. 'Carlisle has pretty much perfected his self control. He does it so he can work to help people. When we move, he goes to the closest hospital and works. It's what he loves.' "Carlisle?" I managed to get out. "Yes Emmalee." "Can you just. Take my hand out of it. Please." I closed my eyes from the pain. "I can but I would have to get something for the pain. If the branch wasn't so large I would carry you back to the house where Esme and Rose could stay with you while I got everything..." "It's ok Carlisle." I took a deep breath. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine why...Oh I see. I've been doing this for many years and the smell doesn't bother me the least bit if that's what you're referring to." I shook my head in amazement. "Esme's coming. She's worried why we haven't moved yet. She'll be here in a minute. I'm going to get a few things and come right back. Then I'll get you off of this branch." He smiled half heartedly and left just as Esme arrived and knelt beside me. I whispered, "Esme. You don't have to stay here if it's hard for you. Please don't. I'm fine." "Carlisle will be back in a minute honey. He just got to the house. Are you ok Emmalee?" I nodded feebly. Suddenly I remembered, "Alice." "She'll be back. She just went to clear her head." "So she didn't go back to the house?" "No. But when Alice does something, she has a reason for it."

After that, I started crying. Traitor teas ran down my pale face. What had I done? I shook my head while still crying unwillingly. If I hadn't bit my tongue, Alice wouldn't have to run away from her home. And I wouldn't be stuck bleeding on a branch in the middle of the woods. Just then Carlisle came back. He was able to pull my wrist out of the branch and clean it out there. I screamed a few times but I went through it without any of the pain meds I was offered. He said we had to go back to the house to stitch it so he carried me and ran back, though not as fast as Alice so it wasn't so bad. He stitched my hand up and Esme asked Rosalie to get me some of her clothes because mine were covered in blood. Wonderful. Rosalie is bigger then me but almost the same height so her clothes fit decently.

"Carlisle, thank you for getting me out of that... I think what you do is... amazing." He put a finger under my chin. "You're more then welcome Emmalee. Do you hurt yourself like this often?" I nodded and blushed while everyone else laughed. "So much for our game this weekend." I said scowling at my wrist. "What do you play?" Esme asked. "Well right now I was playing basketball but I play softball and volleyball too." I shrugged. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie looked up toward the front door. Then Alice walked in and I nonchalantly put my wrapped up hand under my good hand. I could tell that she felt terrible about it so even though my hand killed, I acted like it didn't bother me at all for Alice. It was about midnight and I was really tired.

Alice drove me home and I fell asleep through the pain. I decided to just skip school. I slept in until 11, when I was woken up by a phone call. It was Alice. She'd skipped too but for her own reasons of course. She asked if she could come and I begged her to. I took a shower before Alice came and was able to put some sweats on and brush my hair with one hand. My long blonde hair was difficult with my left hand but I was able to pull it off. Kinda. I really needed a hair cut. I put a head band in it to keep it out of my face and Alice walked in the front door just as I touched the bottom step of the stairs. I looked at her eyes and they were a rich golden brown but I still cautiously went over to hug her with one arm.

I apologized and apologized but she accepted none of my apologies as she believes it was her fault not mine because she didn't go with the guys. I on the other hand know for sure that it was my fault. If I hadn't tried to not scream, I wouldn't have bit through my tongue and so on. We sat and talked and we finally agreed it was equally both of our faults as that was the only way we were both happy. She told me Carlisle said he would take out the stitches in a few days. "So then I can take off this gauze that I have to wear way too much?"

She laughed at me. "Yup." I laughed with her. "If you're going to continue to be my friend Al you're gonna have to deal with this constantly ya know. I fall up the stairs every day unless I walk slowly and hold on tight. I'm surprised they let me on the team half the time let alone pitch." "Whataya play again?" "Softball, volleyball, basketball. I usually hurt either myself or someone else." "Huh. I've gotta go to one of your games sometime." "Ok but I suck. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She rolled her eyes. "Hey," She said while smirking, eyes staring off at nothing. "The guys'll be back later today and there's gonna be a thunderstorm tomorrow." Her eyes refocused. "Wanna come watch us play some baseball?" "Sure. Although I wish I could play. But with your family I'm sure I couldn't anyway, maimed or not."

_**And they live happily ever after…hahahaha NO. What kind of ficlet would that be?**_

_**3-Ness**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hmmm…Will the Nomadic Vamps show up like in Twilight? Will I ever stop typing this random stuff? Why am I asking you people these questions? You have a ficlet to read!**_

_"The guys'll be back later today and there's gonna be a thunderstorm tomorrow." Her eyes refocused. "Wanna come watch us play some baseball?" "Sure. Although I wish I could play. But with your family I'm sure I couldn't anyway, maimed or not."_

I half frowned but shrugged and laughed because I knew I would have a good time. "Em you don't have to come if you don't want to." "I'm sure you already know what I'm going to do anyways but I'll say it anyway. I'm coming." "Ok! I'll pick you up at 4 in Emmett's jeep cause I'm sure the rest of them will be running..."

"Ugh don't remind me about running. If we have to run at all I've changed my mind about going Alice." "Hmph fine but I'll have to be here at 3:30 then because if we have to walk at your pace then it'll take a lot longer. "Alice! How am I supposed to...Never mind. Ugh." She walked around my room. "Who's this?" She pointed to the picture on my dresser I got from my sister before she went to college a year ago. "That's my older sister Meggen. She's like 2 years older then me. She gave me this picture before she went to college last year and I haven't talked to her since."

We talked for a little while longer and then Alice left because I was going to have to go to sleep earlier then usually to be able to go to school tomorrow. Oh crap. School. Ughhhhhh. The branch cut my right hand. Wonderful. My days gonna suck bad tomorrow. I sighed and flopped back onto my pillow hitting my head off the wall in the process. I rubbed my head and flopped back down without hitting my head this time. I fell asleep wishing my hand never got cut open. I woke up a few minutes early and called Alice. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Em." "Hey you commin here or am I driving myself with one hand?" "I'm just going to let you try to drive with one hand. You probably won't crash." She was being sarcastic and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Ok then see ya in a few." I hung up on her and laughed at myself. I wrapped my hand up and ran out the door after I got ready. Alice and Edward pocked me up and we just hung out around her family until I got a little uncomfortable with Rosalie glaring at me. The saying "If looks could kill" came into my head. I'd be dead right now.

Riiiing. Thank you bell. Since Rosalie was posing as a senior, we had all separate classes. Thank God. I went to my class and Alice went to hers. She's going to try to get switched to some of my classes. With Alice being Alice she probably will. And she knows she will. Alice... The day flew by and I went home to grab a few things and eat something before Alice came for me. 3:30 exactly she came. Really...Ugh. We drove as far as we could then started walking. I hate gym even more as of right now. Even though I love sports and I'm really athletic I hate gym sometimes. Like when I fall and hurt myself and anyone who's too close, poor Angela usually. She's my main target.

Well I hurt us today and it had nothing to do with gym. She was helping me at lunch and I slipped on a wet spot and brought her down with me. My hand hurt worse then ever. "Alice?" "Yeah?" "I changed my mind as long as I don't like, let's see, pretty much murder my hand. Again." She looked hurt by what I said and I gave her my "Really are you serious" look. She nodded and held me in front of her this time like she was holding a baby except I was pretty much the same size as her. She ran and I reminded myself that screaming was better then biting through my tongue. Again. We started running and I started screaming.

I cut it short so it was more of a yelp but still. We got to the clearing and I saw Rosalie turn around and start to walk with Emmett. I'd bet that she was laughing at me. Wouldn't surprise me. Rosalie was up first, then Carlisle then Jasper. Just watching them was. Wow. I could never describe it. They switched sides, the only person who didn't bat at all was Alice because she pitched the whole game. She's better then me. Way better then me. But she's a vampire. They all are. That thought never scares me though. They all love me with the exception of Rosalie so I don't question what they are. I only have one problem. Alice is my best friend. Eventually, I'll die and I'll never see her again She'll be 18 forever and I'll croak. Deado. Done. Later gator. Rotting in the ground. Unless...Alice changes me.

_**Yes, I kinda took MOST of this from Stephanie Meyer but it's not Bella, it's Emmalee and there's no Nomadic Vamps in my version! (But we're gonna see some bad vamps soon don't you worry your little heads) Like? Dislike? REVIEW!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heeeey it's li'l ol' me her with the next installment of Always Remember Love! LOL R&R plz!**_

_I only have one problem. Alice is my best friend. Eventually, I'll die and I'll never see her again She'll be 18 forever and I'll croak. Deado. Done. Later gator. Rotting in the ground. Unless...Alice changes me._

Changes me into a vampire. Which she completely objects to. I sighed at the thought and ate another pixie stick. I flipped my soaked hair behind me and sat on my bed listening to music. I really should stop eating pixie sticks. But they're sooo good. I put my sandwich bag full of them back into my pixie stick drawer before I ate any more. Knock knock knock. I heard a light taping sound on my window and waved Alice in. But she came just to tell me not to be surprised that she wasn't going to be in school on Monday. Sunny day. Wonderful. I hate sunny days. I don't get to see Alice or the other Cullens. Emmett loves to make fun of me because I fall so much. Jasper still has a hard time around me and I feel guilty for that but of course "It's not my fault". I'm sick of everything not being my fault. But the Cullens will be the Cullens...The weeks pass and my hand heals. "Em, Edward's gonna have to drop you at your house after school. I have to go with Rose..." "I have basketball. I'll just walk. No big deal." "I can wait for you Emmalee. I don't mind.", Edward said as he appeared in the window. "Don't, Edward. I'll be fine. I'll ride with Angela.", I said to him. He shook his head and I crossed my arms and leaned back and flopped onto my bed. Edward chuckled and I glared at the ceiling. I glared at the ceiling for a few more seconds before I left...I was off to gym. This was my last day to watch. Yes! Stupid branch. After gym I had bio. Well it could be worse then Edward. It could be Edward and Emmett. That thought scares me. I mean Edward's not a bad guy, I really like him, but he, just like Emmett, loves to annoy me half to death. Both of them together in one place...But then I remembered that he wasn't going to be there when I saw the sun shining out of the window. I sat through basketball and, of course, a shiny silver Volvo was sitting in the parking lot. I sighed and walked toward him shaking my head and saying "I thought I asked you not to come. That I would be fine. "Too bad, too late for that. C'mon." I got in and told Edward thanks and then he said as we pulled up to the house, "Happy birthday Emmalee.", while smirking. "Charlie?" He nodded and drove away. Ugh. Tomorrow's my birthday. I trudged into the house. I myself had never made a big deal over my birthday. I just hoped Alice was too. A girl can only hope with Alice. "Emmalee.", Alice walked up to me sad looking an said, "Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday!" I cursed under my breath at Edward. "Well I just don't really celebrate it. It's no big deal." I shrugged. "What? How could you not celebrate your birthday?", Alice all but screamed. "Woah. Stop screaming. I just don't really like parties or being celebrated." We were walking down the hallway and we went over to Jasper. Of course I stopped 15 feet away from him to make sure it was comfortable for him. "Well...Happy birthday Emmalee!" Alice handed me a box or tried to at least. I balled up my hands into fists at my sides. "Alice I just told you I don't like being celebrated and I don't like presents!" "C'mon please. We haven't celebrated a birthday since 1935. It would mean the world to Esme. C'mon Emmalee," I felt her tugging on my sleeve. I suddenly felt like I wanted to go..."Ok. I guess so." "Great! I'll be by right after school. I'll just follow you home." "Sure sure." Then the feeling went away. "Jasper!" I mumbled. "No fair!" I yelled just loud enough that no human could hear it. I saw Emmett sniggering nearby and flipped him off. He immediately attempted to compose himself. "Sorry Emmalee," Jasper said smiling and walked away with Alice. "Traitor Jasper." I mumbled walking into bio after lunch. Edward laughed at me as I sat down. "Yes Edward it's hilarious." "Can't trust vampires." I heard muffled laughter coming from Edward. "You want it too?" I gestured to my middle finger. "No, no." I heard between surges of not so stifled laughter. "Your power thing doesn't work on me but Jasper's does and Alice's does..." I shrugged. Riiiiiiing. I sighed. "See ya at seven..." I said with a frown.

_**Soooooo? Reviews appreciated!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hmmm what'll happen at the Cullen house at 7? I know! Wait, maybe that's 'cuz I write this story…Oh, well you people'll just have to read it!**_

_"You want it too?" I gestured to my middle finger. "No, no." I heard between surges of not so stifled laughter. "Your power thing doesn't work on me but Jasper's does and Alice's does..." I shrugged. Riiiiiiing. I sighed. "See ya at seven..." I said with a frown._

"Stop squirming Emmalee!" "Stop messing with my hair and I will! It's straight Alice it doesn't curl. It has never curled in my life and it won't curl for you Al."  
I added in a mumble, "Not that I've ever tried but still."  
"Fine. Hmph. I didn't think it would take this long. Your hair's as stubborn as you." "Thank you I already know that," I said smirking. Alice had me in a strapless light blue dress that was around my knees with matching stilettos. Ugh. "Really Alice?" I said gesturing to myself. "Yes! You look beautiful Emmalee. I love light blue on you. I goes awesome with the color..." I just tuned her out. I'd much rather be in jeans and a tee shirt. Or better yet my softball uniform. But I'm stuck with Alice who insisted on me wearing this. Ugh. We climbed into Edward's Volvo and drove to the house. I reluctantly got out of the car and Alice towed me into the house. I half stumbled to the door and I could tell she was still mad about my hair but that's too bad. If it were my choice I might not be here right now. We walked in and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. Alice. Streamers were hung all over and there was probably 100 balloons either floating on the ceiling or sitting on the ground. I just kept walking. I'd just said "hi" to everyone and Alice started shoving presents at me. I sighed but decided fighting with Alice was useless. Plus I was exhausted because of softball because I can finally play. I kicked off my heels and stood barefoot in their living room. "Take 'em Al, I can't wear them things anymore." She sighed, but took them and handed me my first present. It was a little box that had a gold pendant that spelled out "LOVE" in small diamonds with a matching gold chain inside it. "Al..." I started, but the look on he face told me what she was about to say so to save her the breath I just stopped myself. I finished with, "You must always choose love. Its perfect Al, and I'm not just saying that." She smiled and handed me another package. The darn thing wouldn't open and I pulled a little harder. There was a little box inside that had a tiny clasp-type thing holding it closed* I tried to open it and it pinched my finger, drawing one drop of blood. I barely noticed it and just shrugged it off. Until I was flying at a table with glass going through my right arm and hand. I screamed, not really because it hurt as much as I was shocked. The same hand as before. Perfect. Of course it took me that long to register blood as not good. Vampires. Crap! I looked up to see Emmett dragging Jasper out. Edward had to grab Rosalie because she wanted to kill me on a daily basis and it was probably a lot worse now. I assumed Jasper and Rose were the causes of my flinging. Esme's face looked pained as Carlisle murmured, too fast for me to hear, to her and then she went through the door the rest took. Alice stayed and started to clean up the blood on the carpet and well just about everything else around me. Carlisle brought me into the kitchen once again to stick me up. "Only me." I said as I flinched. "Only I could ruin a party like this." "It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us. And Rosalie just hasn't warmed up to you as much as the rest of us have." I sighed and stopped myself from arguing. I just didn't feel it was worth it and my arm was throbbing though I said nothing about it. He finished and I decided to stay and apologize and probably just stay tonight. It was just Alice and me in the living room area waiting for them. I ran my left hand through my hairspray caked hair and sighed. "Im such a curse. Ugh. I don't even know why they would want me anywhere near them." I mumbled to myself but of course Alice heard me. "Emmalee you know they all think of you as part of the family you know. Even Rose. Kinda. Edward told me about Rose but the rest of them, you can just tell. Esme's happy to have a new daughter. Carlisle you know loves you too and well Edward is really happy that you're here."

_**Ooolala Emmalee and Edward? Well keep going and find out! R&R**_

_**3-Ness**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**You guys just can't get rid of me can you? Well we've got lots to go! Review accepted not expected? They are expected and accepted! R&R PLEASE :) **_

_I mumbled to myself but of course Alice heard me. "Emmalee you know they all think of you as part of the family you know. Even Rose. Kinda. Edward told me about Rose but the rest of them, you can just tell. Esme's happy to have a new daughter. Carlisle you know loves you too and well Edward is really happy that you're here."_

She said with a half smile. "And you can't forget Emmett. He's just happy to have someone to pick on." I laughed. Emmett. Uh oh. "Alice? I should leave. I've caused enough problems for you guys." I was whispering. "You don't have to..." "No. Can you just bring me home Alice?" "C'mon then." Alice said to me. We left and she drove me home in the Volvo. "Em what happened? I mean it's just like you suddenly just wanted to leave. I mean was it something I did or...?" "Its just I feel like I shouldn't hang around there after what I caused. I just wanted to leave after I actually realized what a mess..." "Why do you do that? It's like everything that happens is your fault. But it's not. It never is just your fault. You need to realize that." How can she not see that it is my fault? We just dropped it there because we were in the driveway. "You coming back or staying?" "Im not sure. C'ya Em." Then she drove away leaving me standing in the just starting, inescapable rain. I opened the door and Charlie was in the kitchen. "Hey Em." "Hey dad. I'm just going upstairs and probably going to sleep." "What happened to your uh, hand there?" "Oh. Ummm you know how I am I, uh, cut it." I shrugged and went up to my room. I passed out sobbing because of the mess I'd caused. They probably all hate me now but I deserve it. I probably made Jasper so upset with himself. I saw everybody but Alice and Jasper today so I thought I would probably talk to Edward about it an see if they do hate me. At lunch I walked in a scanned the room and mine and Edward's eyes met. Knowing he would hear me I said, "Edward..." That just about said it all I guess to him and he motioned to me and stood up. We walked just outside the doors if the cafeteria and I leaned against the brick wall. "So what are you here to tell me I'd better move on cause you all hate me now?" He laughed. "Yes. Emmalee I'm here to tell you we all hate you. And to threaten your life if you don't leave us alone. Please." "So how bad was it." I whispered ashamed. "Don't worry. Jasper'll be back soon he's just doing the same thing as I did before. It's not like he's going to come back and get revenge or anything. Do you seriously think were like that?" "Of course not but I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." "Nobody's mad at you Emmalee. C'mon you should get something to eat." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the table and offered me something of his prop lunch. I took an apple with my left hand and nibbled on it til lunch was over. I felt awkward sitting there with Rose's usual glares but of course it was worse now. Ugh. Really? Lunch ended and Edward and I went to bio together and the day went by slower then usual. I went home and just listened to music because I didn't want to bug Alice or any other of the Cullens. I decided a few times to text Alice to see if she would answer but I changed my mind every time. Then I got a text from her.

_**Ooooooo CLIFFY! What does the text say? Did you even know that Alice has a cell phone? (You should she has it in the book Twilight) And I going to tell you what the text message says in this chapter? Nope! R&R **_

_**3-Ness**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**YAY! Chapter 10! I'm so happy! Reviews make your writer's day!**_

_I went home and just listened to music because I didn't want to bug Alice or any other of the Cullens. I decided a few times to text Alice to see if she would answer but I changed my mind every time. Then I got a text from her._

-Stop woryin so much E I'll c u soon. B ur window in 45. I listened to music until Alice got here. Tap tap tap. "Come on in." "Emmalee you ok?" Alice said franticly. "Yeah why?" "Nothing never mind." I looked at her puzzled but she ignored it. "Alice. What. Is. Going. On?" I waited. "I'm going to figure it out one way or another so it'd be easier if you just told me now and didn't make me have to pry from your family." "I'm sorry Em but they won't tell you anything. They can't. We don't know what's going on completely." "I'm going weather you're coming or not and I'm going to know all of what you know weather it comes from you or someone else. So are you coming?" She sighed and jumped out the window. I heard her say, "C'mon Em. Jump." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I climbed out of the window and jumped. I trusted Alice more then enough not to drop me or anything. But I kinda forgot about her rock hard arms. I'm going to have even more bruises now. I checked my arms for forming bruises while Alice drove me to the house and I knew she was talking to Edward in her head. Telling him why we were coming here and probably figuring out what they should do. I was coming for answers and I was going to get them one way or another. They both knew that now. We drove up to the house. I got out and went into the living room area where everyone was. "Emmalee?" Esme said looking at Alice. I took a deep breath. "I know something's up. Alice won't give me answers and even though I'm feeling really stupid right now, I came here to get them. "Would somebody please explain what is going on?" Edward got up. "Alice has been having visions of the meadow close to here. Some how it's linked to you, but we don't know why or even how. If you had planned to go there she would have known but it's not like you planned to go there it's just that you're going to be there. Like something or someone is pulling you there. But we don't know that either." Edward looked ay Carlisle like he had said something. "What?" Rose said looking from Edward to Carlisle. "When Emmalee got that branch through her hand, I heard the wolves in the area when I went to get supplies. The scent in the meadow when we went there was the same as the Quileute wolves." I gasped. They all looked at me. I could talk or move. "Emmalee!" I hadn't realized I'd fallen to my knees until Emmett had caught me and helped me up. I took a few jagged breaths and calmed myself down. I whispered, "Can't you see. The wolves. I bet they're. Trying. To. Kill me." Emmett had a hold on me now and I started crying at the realization. Alice was close by but her mind was occupied elsewhere, I guessed. I realized I was crying and suddenly put myself back together and tried to stay somewhat calm. I saw Jasper was looking at me with an amazed look on his face. "How can you do that? I've seen you do it before but this was the most dramatic change in mood I've ever seen. You went from feeling scared to trying to hide it with confidence in seconds." Jasper looked like he was in awe. Then Alice's face went completely blank and expressionless. I shrugged to him and waited anxiously until Alice finally came back into focus. "Emmalee's right. Tomorrow. Early morning. So we only have a few hours. They're going to attack us. Our only other help would be the Denalis' and we still can't expect them to fight with us. There are 14 wolves and with the Danalis' we'll have 13. Well 12 because at least one person will have to stay with Emmalee." I, still shocked, was finally able to speak. "This is too much for one day. Can I get some sleep?" "You can sleep in mine and Jazz's room. It's not like anyone'll be up there we'll be down here trying to figure things out. C'mon." "Thanks Alice." We went up and I asked her to wake me up in an few hours considering it was around 10 and she said early morning. Half an hour later I gave up. I went down to find Edward and Carlisle fighting with Alice and Rosalie. They all stopped and looked up when they saw me. Rosalie and Carlisle left the room and went upstairs, probably to continue on with their disagreement. I felt someone's hand on my arm. I fell asleep again within seconds on the couch.  
"Emmalee." Something shook me. "Emmalee!" I woke up and it seemed like I'd barely fallen asleep. I blinked a few times and got up. "Anything new?" "I've found a place where you can be that's close enough to the house and the meadow. But I still don't know why they would want to hurt you." "They're probably just trying to protect their people. I'm friends with you so they probably think if you kill me you'll go on like a mass killing spree or something." "Oh wow. That makes perfect sense. And Emmalee what's weird is what you explained last night, was almost exactly what I saw. I was a little bit amazed and so was Edward." I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm around you too much and I can see the future too." We laughed and went downstairs to where Edward and a group of vampires whom I was guessing was in the Denali clan were waiting. "Emmalee this is Kate." Carlisle told me. "We've decided that Kate and Alice are going to stay with you in the place we found close to where the Quileutes' are going to be. I don't think they know about Alice so they won't be expecting so many of us." "Ok." I took a deep breath and went with Alice, Edward, and Kate to where everyone else was. Just in case I gave Alice a huge hug. I looked at every one of the faces here and thought of losing them.

_**:) You got and extra special long chapter 'cuz I'm so happy! Lucky readers! BUT you have to give me some extra special REVIEWS now!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Awww what if they don't all make it? =O Who will survive? Who will die? Read and find out!**_

_I took a deep breath and went with Alice, Edward, and Kate to where everyone else was. Just in case I gave Alice a huge hug. I looked at every one of the faces here and thought of losing them._

"Emmalee," Jasper explained while walking toward me. "Nothing's going to happen. Relax. Please. I can't help you right now so please relax." He stood stiffly so I was guessing he was nervous too. From what he had told me he has fought before so he was probably scared for Alice. He walked over to her so she could take his hand. She searched into the future for a minute while the others around me talked, so I couldn't hear them of course. "Emmalee we should get going." Edward said abruptly. I stiffened and took a few steps forward. "This way c'mon Emmalee I'll bring you." I went with Kate but it was uncomfortable like it was with Alice. It's strange that we're the same size yet she carries me around like nothing. Alice followed Kate and me, who were following Edward to a small hiddenish spot where Kate dropped me and Edward gave them both orders I was guessing. I was scared of course bit I tried not to show it. I had a feeling they saw right through it but I still tried. "Alice so what are we doing? Like what's going on?" She sighed but told me. "We made sure we left a trail on the way here. Everyone else is going around and are going to stop them before they get anywhere near you. Any one of them that gets close to you will be personally taken care of my me and Kate. Kate tell her." "I can run a sort of electric current across my skin. I'll shock them and Alice and I will take care of them from there." "But that makes no sense." I whispered. "You were just carrying me..." Kate sighed and explained while shaking her head. "I use it only when necessary. It's like Jane's power but I don't use it sadistically like her and I have to be touching you." I didn't know who Jane was but I didn't question it because Emmett and Carlisle were walking towards us. I swallowed the lump in my throat and held back the tears I knew were coming. Edward walked over to me and put his arm around me and rubbed my back. It didn't help but it gave me something else to concentrate on. I concentrated on the steady rhythm of his hand and took a few deep breaths. I bit my lip and watched, almost painfully, as they all went to the other side of our spot on the side of a small rock formation, along with Kate, whom stayed closer to me then everyone else. Alice stood two feet away from me standing up while I sat against the huge rock nearby. I closed my eyes and put my head back against the rock with my knees bent and my arms around them. After a few minutes I heard talking and Alice looked at me and then placed herself in front of me in a more defensive stance. I didn't think I could make it through that. Two wolves got past my family and got to Alice and Kate. It went exactly as planned when they were attacked. Kate went after it first and got close enough to shock it and then Alice helped her take care of it. I sat curled up shaking the whole time this was going on but I saw what they were doing when I allowed myself to look. I was terrified. Terrified for my family. I didn't care as much about myself as them and hoping nobody was hurt. "Emmalee. Em it's over c'mon." When I didn't move Alice picked me up carefully. When she lifted me off the ground I finally moved and tried to get away from her. I was fine, I could walk. Even if I was a lot slower. I jumped down and started walking, following Alice, shaking. Then suddenly Alice stopped. "Emmalee you don't have to see this c'mon I'll bring you around..." I sighed but realized it's was the only way. We ran around in a wide arch around where it all happened. We ran home and sat up in Alice's room and just talked for a few minutes. "What are they doing?" I whispered. "Taking care of the bodies..." I stiffened, but I wasn't expecting anything less then that. "Are they all okay?" My voice was barely audible. "I'm sure Em. Don't worry." "How can I not?" I put my head in my hands and shook my head. "How much longer?" "I don't know. Soon." I sat up and yawned considering that it's early morning and I got like 3 hours of sleep. But I don't care. I have to make sure they're all safe. "Alice..." I groaned. "A few minutes." "How many?"

_**Ooooh Emmalee's getting' testy…Will Alice snap? Hmm…R&R**_

_**3-Ness**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Oooo catfight! Is Alice lying about weather everyone's safe? Does she know? Does she not know? Can she see past the wolves? Hmmm…only the writer knows!**_

_"How much longer?" "I don't know. Soon." I sat up and yawned considering that it's early morning and I got like 3 hours of sleep. But I don't care. I have to make sure they're all safe. "Alice..." I groaned. "A few minutes." "How many?"_

She looked at me like she was getting annoyed and sighed. "Ok then sorry." About 7 minutes later (Yes I was counting.) they came back. I heard the door open and held my breath while getting up and walking out of Alice's room with her on my heels. I bit my lip while they walked in 1 or 2 at a time. Edward. Esme. Carlisle. Emmett. I sighed and laughed at the look on his face. Rose. Jasper. Carmen. Eleazar. Tanya. Irina. Kate. My family was all home. I exhaled and ran down the stairs, not knowing what to do from there. Alice ran over to Jasper's side. Obviously happy to see him, even though she probably knew for sure everything would be okay. I was just so overwhelmed I couldn't move. "Emmalee it's over we're all okay." I could only whisper. "I'm just so relieved that we," I yawned. "didn't lose anyone. How would you feel sitting on the sideline while your family fought for you, you not knowing if any of them were hurt or even alive. Alice now that I'm not freaking out as much any more can I please," Yawn. "go to sleep now?" "Of course. C'mon." I insisted I sleep somewhere else but no. Alice. I ended up in her room again. It was 6 A.M. now so no school today. Maybe I'll just like skip tomorrow too and then I'll have the weekend...I fell asleep with a million things on my mind. I woke up feeling rested but really stiff. I propped myself up with my elbows and looked around. Light streamed through the part of the window wall that wasn't covered. "Finally." I looked to see who it was but I knew the voice. Edward was standing in the doorway. "Holy crap how long have I been sleeping?" "Ten hours give or take." I sat up farther and ran my fingers through my horribly tangled hair. "Wonderful." I stood up and walked toward Edward but almost fell in the process. Alice appeared behind Edward and half hidden because of her small size. She squished around him and he walked away. "Emmalee Emmalee Emmalee!" "Woah Edward what'd you do to her?" "Wasn't me. It was Rose." "Ugh. Yes, yes, what Alice?" She smiled and jumped up and down. "You. Me. Rose. Shopping!" "Holy crapo Edward where is the snooze button?" He appeared in the doorway again. "Still haven't found it. Don't think we ever will." "Alice...I'm not a shopping person..." "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" "Alice." I shook my head. She started pouting. "Just go without me this time. Maybe I'll go with you next time." "Fine. But you'll be here alone cause everyone else is going out of town too." I bit my lip. "As long as you're not ditching me." "Ha! I don't think I could get rid of you if I tried. You're like my best friend Em. That's why I want you to come with me!" "How long will you be gone?" "Two days probably." I nodded. "I think I'll survive two days without murdering myself." Then she told me they were leaving in an hour. She packed while I was sleeping what she needed and she was lending me some clothes to wear home because I wore the same clothes for two days at least already. Alice brought me home and left, leaving me in Forks. I decided to act sick tomorrow and take a four day weekend. I mostly sat around because of my recent fight with a stack of glass plates that left me with one friggin hand again. The plates obviously won. I cleaned as much as I could with one hand and randomly checked my phone. I had two new messages. One was from Angela. Hey r u ok? Y havent u been in skool? I replied because it was lunch period. In fine Ang Im just sick. The other was from Alice. Oh no. Em I found you something sooooo cute! I know ull love it! I didn't know what to reply to that so I didn't. Alice wouldn't mind. I got another text from Angela. Oh sry want me to stop by after skool? I replied: If you want. Im fine but u ken if u want 2. Ttyl. I didn't get an answer so I decided to just turn my phone on vibrate and throw it on my desk. I was still a little disturbed by the whole wolves thing but I tried to just block all of the from my memory. Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I assumed it was Ang so I told her to come in but it wasn't Angela. It was a Native American that I'd never seen before. He came in and grabbed me roughly and took me out to and old truck sort of like mine. It took me a second for a few things to click. Native American. Kidnapping me. The Quileutes'. Oh crap. That has to be it. They're going to kill me. Why wouldn't they? Or even worse. Kill my family instead. No. I would never let them! "Let go of me!" I struggled but he had a firm hold on me. We drove into La Push and met with two other Quileutes'. "You got her. I'm shocked the leeches let her out of their sight. Their little pet." I felt his grip loosen a small bit and seized the opportunity to get away. I wriggled and got out of his grasp and took off. I doubted I could outrun them for long but I'm in good shape so I might be able to pull it off. I sprinted until I tripped on something. When I fell and saw someone had tripped me. I saw another Quileute standing above me who grabbed me and pulled me up again. I had scraped my hands and arms pretty bad and was biting my lip to keep from crying. I was just about running to keep up with his pace. We found the other three and the one who had found me was talking to them. "You let her go? Or was she just too fast for you? I gotta give it to you leech lover. You're quick. Might outrun my boys when they're on foot but you'll definitely be done if they run on all fours." He smiled at me. What the? They took me to and old house where a young woman, probably around 25, was in the kitchen. It was here where they put me in a filthy, crowded basement. I just sat in the same position I sat in against the rock wall during the...I blocked that particular memory from my head where it will stay forever. In the back of my mind. Behind the door. No, _doors. _That are locked with deadbolts.

_**There's doors inside people's heads? Huh…R&R!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Long chapters these last few were…I think that deserves some reviews don't you? ;) **_

_I just sat in the same position I sat in against the rock wall during the...I blocked that particular memory from my head where it will stay forever. In the back of my mind. Behind the door. No, doors. That are locked with deadbolts._

I somehow fell asleep and when I woke up I saw the woman coming in with something to eat. She left it next to me and I looked at her. "Thank you." "You're welcome. Sam would've killed me if he'd known that I'd bring you something to eat but I can't just let such a pretty girl as you starve in my house." I smiled at the woman and started to eat. I wasn't actually really hungry but not knowing if or when I'd get anything to eat I scarfed it all down. A few hours later I heard who I assumed was Sam and the other members of the pack come back into the house. "Bloodsuckers are back. They want to see her. They'd give anything for her. I swore the brunette leech was crying but I wasn't sure. Huh. Well Emily would you go get her?" Brunette. Esme. "Sure" Emily, the woman who gave me the food, came down and helped me up the stairs to the kitchen where I hovered near her until two of them grabbed me and took me out to where everyone was. Here was the seven of them on one side and two more Quileutes' standing on the other. I looked at them, my family in so many ways, and looked down shamefully. What was going to happen to them now? "So let's get on with this. As you can see we have her. What to do now..." Alice spoke up. "What is it you want? Why are you going after an innocent human? I thought you were trying to protect them not," She gestured to me. "She one of you pretty much. Can't really count her as human. And what we want is revenge. Revenge for our brothers and sisters who were killed the other day because of this leech." Sam shook me and I spoke up for the first time. "I'm not one of them Sam. I'm human. They were trying to protect me from your brothers and sisters who you probably sent to kill me. What danger do I, a mere human, pose to you and your people?" "He thinks that if you become one of us, then we'll become more and more powerful and attack them. They also think that we're stupid enough to let you come onto their lands and kill their people. That's the threat you pose Emmalee." "Stay out of my head bloodsucker. Yes if you change her she would probably go wild and attack innocent people. For the sake of our people, she has to be killed." A whimper slipped through my throat as his last few words echoed through my head. 'she has to be killed.' Alice stepped forward half a step. "I'd rather it be me then her." "No. Nobody I love is getting hurt because of me! It has to be me." "Emmalee, no!" Both Edward and Alice yelled at the same time. "I have to. You were fine before I came and I've only cause trouble for you since I met you." Sam pulled me away but just before he dragged me away I saw out of the corner of my eye both Alice and Esme dry sobbing. Even Rosalie looked upset that they were taking me away. Alice just standing in the same spot staring after me and Esme with her back half turned to me, head in her hands. I said so Sam couldn't hear me, "Alice I love you as my sister and this is one of the hardest decisions I've ever made but it has to be me over you in this situation. I love every one of you that are standing there and always will." By then I was crying harder then I ever had before. I don't remember much after that. I remember being slapped and then feeling a lot of pain. Then I felt like I was thrown somewhere. The next thing I remember is what sounded like Rosalie's voice. "C'mon Emmalee..." I drifted into consciousness for that one second and then went back under. Then there was more pain. Like being burned alive. Excruciating. I was shocked that I wasn't screaming because I usually scream when I'm in pain. Or maybe I was but didn't know because of the burning. I don't know but all I know is that death shouldn't be so painful. It got impossibly worse and stayed that way for who knows how long. Eventually though, it lessened little by little until it felt like I was drifting back into consciousness. How was that possible? I thought I was dying...Then I heard Alice "She's coming around. She might be able to hear us right now but I'm not sure." I could hear the smile in her voice. "It won't be long now."

_**Can you guess what's happening to her? I can't tell you now, but you can R&R for em and make me so happy that maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter!**_

_**3-Ness**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The NYY are sooo much better the Boston! Go New York Yankees! (I have NO idea what that has to do with my story but OH WELL)**_

_I thought I was dying...Then I heard Alice "She's coming around. She might be able to hear us right now but I'm not sure." I could hear the smile in her voice. "It won't be long now."_

I heard a seriousness in her words and I wasn't sure why they were there. But the strange thing was, I could hear what sounded like movement by the door. Strange. I could smell things too. I couldn't quite put them to words but they were all distinct. Five, maybe, people were close by me. Five different scents. I think they were Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, And maybe Edward and Jasper but I wasn't quite sure. I couldn't talk or open my eyes or even move because I didn't want to scream. I was sure I had screamed before when the pain was unbearable. Who wouldn't really? "She's really coming to now she can definitely hear us. Emmalee please don't move. When you feel comfortable you can let me know when it's over." When it's over? Maybe she's referring to the horrible pain I'd suffered. I heard Emmett next. "Well since she can hear us might as well get it over with Carlisle." Get what over with? What's going on? "Wait Emmett. Not yet. Not until it's over. We don't want her hurting herself." The last of the pain was seeping away. I could feel my heart pounding. Beating it last few beats. But I felt fine. I wasn't dying? Thud. Thud. Silence. The very last fighting beats of my heart. I waited a second, took a deep breath, and let my eyes flutter open. I was staring at the ceiling. Nothing special. But I could see every detail in the ceiling and every speck of dust in the air. I sat up and moved into a standing position faster then I would've thought possible. This is so confusing. "Woah Emmalee. I asked you not to move. This is obviously why. I assumed you've figured it out already but," Figured out what Alice? I wanted to say but decided it best not to. "your a vampire now." What? I'm. A. Vampire? "Emmalee?" "Im fine." I gasped at the way I sounded. That voice didn't belong to me. It was the voice of a stranger. But it was me. I looked and saw Edward and remembered how he could read minds. I wondered if he could read mine now. But then I started hearing voices. Had I gone completely insane? But it sounded like Alice? And Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Rose maybe? But none of them were talking. "What the?" 'What's going on with her?' The Alice voice inside my head asked. "I don't know Alice." "You don't know what?" "What's wrong with me." "But...I didn't say it. But you heard it?" I tried thinking about letting Edward in my head. Thinking about not being a mental block. I thought about Carlisle. 'Can you hear me Edward? Ok I feel stupid.' "You sound stupid too." 'You can hear me? I'm not talking. You can hear me!' "What?" Carlisle asked confused. "She just let me in her head. She's usually a mental block. And now she's blocking me out again." I thought about myself as my normal mental block self. "I think I figured I out. I thought about how Edward could read most peoples' minds and I wondered if he could read my mind now. Then I could read minds." "She thought about you Carlisle. She knew you weren't a mental block like her. So I could read her mind." I thought of Kate and her shocking power. I reached out to Alice who was closest to me. She jumped away. "Kate?" I nodded and smiled. I opened my mind to Edward. 'What's Jane's power?' I sealed my mind back up and read his. 'No. Not while we're just figuring this out.' "C'mon. Do you know how powerful I could be if I could figure this out? The wolves won't dare mess with us again. Edward." 'Not yet.' "Ugh!" Alice, brushing off our disagreement, asked me. "Emmalee I should take you hunting. Then you can do whatever..." I noticed a burning in my throat. I automatically tensed. "Yeah let's go." Alice grabbed my hand and walked over to the window and casually jumped out. "C'mon!" I did what Alice did and landed with a soft thud. I noticed I was in heels. How the hell did I get in heels? Alice. We started running and I kicked off my heels where I landed outside the window. I ran barefoot and it felt like a was flying. After hunting I felt a lot better, but not fully satisfied. We got back to the house and I changed out of my horribly blood stained clothes into something Alice handed me. I didn't feel like arguing with her so I just put on the overly flashy clothes and went with her to a room I'd never been in before. "Alice you promised you let me be there when you showed her." "What are you doing?" I thought about Edward. 'Rose why. Ugh. I guess I'll tell her to go get the mirror. "Go get it then Rose." I heard Rose squeal in her head and ran to get a full body length mirror turned away from me. "Ready?" Alice asked. I nodded and Rose flipped the mirror around. The reflection's jaw dropped and quickly closed. The person in the mirror was a beautiful blonde with natural highlights and a perfect slim hourglass figure. The yellow silk shirt dress and grey leggings she was in flowed like water over her curves. She had blood red eyes instead of the blue that I was used to on this face. It. Was. Me. The reflection is me. I was the perfect woman in the mirror. "Um Em?" I mumbled sorry and snapped out of my daze. They both laughed at me and we went down with everyone else. I thought of Edward. 'Oh she's ok.' Esme. "Yes I'm fine." Edward looked at me. "Oops." I opened my thoughts to Edward. 'What, you didn't tell her?' I closed it and read his mind. 'Not yet we were just about to.' _Open._ 'Again oops. Well now is a good time. Go ahead.' _Closed._ "We have discovered Emmalee has an extraordinary gift. She can mimic any power she wants. Mine. Alice's. She can even open her mind to me. Never heard of anything like it have you?" Esme looked shocked. "Never. How is it possible?" Edward shrugged. _Open._ 'Ugh. I'm I friggen misfit. Even a vampire in a room of vampires I'm a misfit. I can never be normal.' I rolled my eyes at myself. _Close._ He just shook his head. 'You're not a misfit or normal. None of us are. There is no such thing as a normal vampire.' I just smiled and rolled my eyes at him this time. _Open._ 'That's coming from the vampire who can read minds.' _Closed._

_**To clear up any confusion, the "open" and "closed" things are metaphoric. When Emmalee "opens" that means she makes it so that Edward and Jane and the rest can use their power on her. And the opposite for when she "closes" it. R&R**_

_**3-Ness**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Heeeeeeere's the next chapter! Fresh out of the brain oven! :) **_

Close._ He just shook his head. 'You're not a misfit or normal. None of us are. There is no such thing as a normal vampire.' I just smiled and rolled my eyes at him this time. _Open._ 'That's coming from the vampire who can read minds.' _Closed.

'You can too stupid.' I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Everyone tensed. I could tell because of Jasper's power. I used it to relax them so I could explain to Edward. Open. 'C'mon. You promised. Jane's power.' He nodded and I smiled and towed him out the door. Everyone followed us to at least the porch and stopped. We walked out a few feet. "Ok Emmalee," Edward started. "Jane can pretty much shock people with her mind. She can look at them and make them feel pain whenever she wants." I thought of Jane and her power and looked at Edward. His face twisted for a second and then he fell to his knees. I immediately stopped and ran to him. Open. 'Oh my. I'm sorry.' Edward got up and laughed at me. "Emmalee. It worked. You can do anything it looks like. This is amazing. Carlisle she can mimic any power she wants as of right now." Rosalie's eyes just about popped out of her head and I muffled a laugh. A few people looked at me and I shook me head. "What other powers do you know about that I can try?" "We could try one more today. We'll work some more later. Hmmm let's see...Jane's twin Alec can do the opposite of Jane. He can make you feel nothing. It's used the same way but you feel nothing instead of pain. You are blind and deaf and all of your senses are cut off." I thought of Alec and tried it on, again, Edward, my test dummy. He looked like Alice does when she was having a vision. "Let's see..." I went over to him, running, and tried to read his mind while making him feel nothing. Suddenly I felt nothing for a second and then it went away. When I could feel again I burst out laughing and covered my mouth with my hand, a reflex from when I was human. "It worked. But when I tried to read his mind it felt nothing too. It was...insane to say the least." I stifled another giggle and collected myself by biting my lip. Not through it again hopefully. I closed my mind to Edward but was able to read his and Alice's at the same time the next day. We worked on Zafrina's power to create illusions until, when I took a break, I saw something. Something I knew was coming. The Quileutes'. Oh c'mon. They won't last too long. I was able to read minds while keeping mine closed to peeper Edward. I was so used to having my mind like this is was natural even after only two days. They were coming to attack us thinking that I was dead but still wanting more revenge. We would try to negotiate with them. If it failed I would use Alec or Jane's power on them while everyone else took care of them. It didn't matter if we were outnumbered because they were defenseless against us. They showed up, around 6 PM this time, and we stopped them to negotiate. They didn't want to negotiate they wanted to kill. They were shocked to find me alive and very much a vampire. Right when they were about to fight us, we got an unanticipated group of guests. The Volturri. Oh c'mon what the hell? Open. 'What are THEY doing here?' Closed. 'I'm not sure. Alice didn't see them coming. Did you?' Open. 'Oh yeah I saw the Volturri coming and forgot to tell you. Surprise! Puh-lease Edward.' I flipped my hair over my shoulder. 'I'm not that stupid.' I said emphasizing the word "that". The wolves stopped when they saw they were outnumbered. I had my mind closed but could read them. Sam thought that the Volturri were with us. Hah! Not even close. Open. 'Sam thinks that they're with us. That's why they stopped. That and because they're way outnumbered. Wow. The Quileutes' are clueless.' Closed but can read minds. 'I know Emmalee. Just please don't do anything. I've got this under control. Just stay back here and stay quiet.' Open. 'No. If you're going to be doing the talking you'll need my help. You can't do this alone. I need you to believe me. I think this will go a lot better and-' 'Oh c'mon then.' He chuckled at me. 'Only you could laugh in this situation Edward.'

_**Ahhh! The dreaded V is here! What will happen to the Cullen Clan? O.o R&R**_

_**3-Ness**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the one…the only…EMMALEE AND THE GANG! *roftlol* read on!**

_'I know Emmalee. Just please don't do anything. I've got this under control. Just stay back here and stay quiet.' Open. 'No. If you're going to be doing the talking you'll need my help. You can't do this alone. I need you to believe me. I think this will go a lot better and-' 'Oh c'mon then.' He chuckled at me. 'Only you could laugh in this situation Edward.'_

We made it to the front of our group and stood a few feet away from where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were standing with their guards with Jane, Alec, and a few others behind them. "Aro." Of course Edward spoke first. But I wasn't just going to stand by his side and look cute. I was going to get us out of this one way or another. After all I was the most powerful vampire in existence. I could do anything I wanted. "Hello Edward. I see you have a new addition to your clan. Hello." He was speaking to me. Crap. My shyness came back. I just smiled but then I spoke. "Hello Aro. And may I ask, why have you come here?" "Ah, well, we'll get there my dear. We'll get there. And what is your name?" I took an unecissary deep breath. "Emmalee." Aro spoke like he was trying to be vague. "Emmalee may I?" He held out his hand. 'Edward?' His words came in a rush. 'Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch.' I walked forward and reached my hand out to touch his. He grabbed my hand with both or his. I had my block up and wasn't putting it down anytime soon unless completely necessary. Aro looked puzzled and I smirked at him. He noticed my smile. "I see nothing." He stated cocking his head to the side. "No you can't Aro. I have a block up. I can mimic any power I want. Edward's" I said running at vampire speed back to him. "Alice's. And to prove it, I'll use Jane's." I said full out smiling. I thought of Jane and looked at Aro. He tried to look like it wasn't affecting him and then he fell to the ground like Edward had. When he hit the ground I held my gaze for a second and then looked away, thinking of my mental block and mind reading self. "You see. That wasn't completely necessary but I just felt you should know. And the wolves, you were wondering, Aro, are here to try to kill my family. They just about killed me when I was human so I was changed. They were shocked to find me alive and stopped when you arrived." I was surprised Edward was letting me do the talking. But I needed him. I needed him now. Open. 'Edward. Help. Please. Now.' He took a step forward. "So Aro, that's what has happened. The wolves? Hmmm. What should we do with them..." I could tell that they were taking through mind. I read Aro's and opened mine to Edward. 'Edward I think we should let them go. They need to protect their people. That's the entire reason they attacked us in the first place. To protect their people. We should make some sort of treaty with them. What do ya think? If they would?' He looked at me shocked and then thought about it then he nodded and took a step forward. "Sam. They aren't with us but they would happily fight you into extinction so please listen. We are willing to make a truce with you. Nobody in our clan will come onto your lands or harm your people in any way. And none of you can attack any one of us or anybody who's with us. Do we have a deal?" I spoke for Sam. "Yes. But if one of you breaks it first then we have the right to attack you." "Of course." "Done." The wolves left. We still had the Volturri left to deal with. "So Emmalee you've settled this amazingly. Seems that you have more then one extraordinary gift. I have to ask, would you consider joining us? The same for you Edward and course and Alice. We'd be delighted to have your gifts with us." The three of us looked at each other. "No." We said at the same time. "Well if you ever change your mind come visit us in Volterra. Goodbye my friends." They left also. We came with 1 1/2 enemies and left with 2 resolved problems. We went home and finally just relaxed. No more intensity. No more stress except Emmett. Open. 'I have a question.' 'Shoot' 'You have a room. Alice and Jazz have a room. And Rose and Em have theirs. Where am I supposed to go?' "Emmalee we're leaving Forks" "Well that answers my question. When?" "Soon." 'Where?' I found out we were going to Denali until we figured out where to go next. We were leaving in a week or so. I also found out that Carlisle told Charlie that Alice and I were dead somewhere but they couldn't find our bodies. We got lost on our way to California for a shopping trip and they gave up the search. Wonderful. I bet he is having a complete mental breakdown. But in a few decades him and everyone else I know will be dead. Angela. My mother. Her boyfriend Phil. Every person that's human that I know and love. But I have another family. A family I now belong to and almost actually fit in to. The Cullens. I sighed and went with Edward to his room where I was staying for the remainder of our stay in Forks. Good thing I have my block up or Edward would be threatening me with Jasper. Ugh. I took Edward's couch and he took the floor. I would have been the one on he floor but he insisted. Dang it. I should have used Jasper's power against Edward! Oh well. I'll use it on him some other time.

**Meh, kinda a filler when you get towards the bottom…I'm not sure what is in store for these guys after this, but I know, I KNOW, what'll happen to them in the near future ;) R&R**

**3-Ness**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeerre's ARL!**

_Good thing I have my block up or Edward would be threatening me with Jasper. Ugh. I took Edward's couch and he took the floor. I would have been the one on he floor but he insisted. Dang it. I should have used Jasper's power against Edward! Oh well. I'll use it on him some other time._

. I got up and paced along Edward's CD and book lined walls. I shook my head in amazement. "This is incredible you know. So much music. How old are these books?" I gestured to his rows and rows of books that looked at least 200 years old most of them. "Anywhere from about 370 to 100 years. The older ones are Carlisle's but he doesn't have the room in his study so I keep them in here. But some of them are mine that I've collected." Open. 'You seem so much different then everyone else pretty much accept Carlisle. But you still even seem different then him. It seems like everyone else is just going day to day wasting the infinite time that you have. While you, you spend it doing things. Learning things. Piano, music and books, foreign languages. You're making something out of nothing because you see it as nothing. You think, or thought, that you were an outsider. A misfit. Because of your mindreading. But you're the complete opposite to me. Maybe it's because I feel the same way. Maybe it's because I'm even more of a misfit in a way then even you. Maybe it's because both of us different then everyone else. Outsiders. I don't know for sure but whatever it is, I understand. I don't know why or even how. You seem like you were born to be a vampire. You're an incredible...person...Edward.' Closed. He started to make me sound like and idiot so I just closed my head. He got to me a lot more then I though possible for anyone when he started to lean in toward me. He leaned in and kissed me. It seemed so right, yet so wrong. Edward was like my brother. Yet I knew I'd always had some sort of hidden feelings for him. It was all too confusing so I pulled away from him. "Edward..." Open and could read his mind. 'Edward I'm so sorry.' He laughed at me. Laughed at me! 'Emmalee I think you've gone completely insane. I kiss you and you apologize. Unecissary. I should be the one apologizing-' 'No. Edward I'm a big girl. I can choose for myself. But I was...confused. You're like my brother. But I love you. I can't do this.' I go up from my spot on the floor and walked out of the room. I blocked my head from him and didn't use his power. "Emmalee!" Alec. I turned around and looked at him using Alec's power. I looked away after second and kept walking. I started dry sobbing. Open. 'I said I can't do this Edward! I have to go!' I ran full speed out of the house and just ran. Ran until I reached a place where there was no humans. I knew they would come find me. Alice knew I would never leave them. I sat against a rock formation and dry sobbed for who knows how long until I heard someone coming toward me. It was too quiet to be a human. I breathed in. Alice. I pulled myself together and looked up. It was Alice looking like this hurt her having to come here. "Emmalee. I only came to do two things. I need to ask you, are you leaving? Or are you just here to clear your head? And I'm also here to beg if you aren't planning on coming back with me. I need you. You're my sister and my best friend. I need you." I was then when I started dry sobbing again. "Alice I would never just leave you." I couldn't help laughing then for a second. "You're my family now. My sister. I can't even believe you would think that. Yet I can believe you would think like that. Because you're you and I love you because of that." I went over to her and gave her a gentle hug because I didn't want to hurt her. I was still stronger from being a newborn. "C'mon. I have some splainin' to do." I sighed but smiled as we ran at a slow pace home. Home. It's wherever my family is. I could never leave them. Not over my ripped apart and burned body. When we got to the house and I had my mind closed and couldn't read them. I saw Edward and automatically knew what I had to do. Open. 'Edward...' I looked at everyone and walked over to Edward. I had my fist on his chest and was shaking my head. "Edward. I've thought about this." I looked up at him. "I love you. There's no denying it. If you feel the same way, then I'm alright with that. If you don't then I'll still love you as a brother. I'm willing to love you in whatever way I need to make this less confusing for both of us. All of us." He cradled my face in his hands. He kissed me the same as before but it felt different. Like he actually wanted to show me he loved me. I smiled. "So it's a yes. You love me." "Emmalee. I love you. I really do but I'm sure this is uncomfortable for both of us so I'm not completely sure I can do this." "I can't fricken believe you! You kiss me and tell me you love me and then you say you don't. Incredible. You're the biggest jerk I've ever seen Edward." I went up to Alice's room because I wasn't setting foot into his room again. I slammed the door as he started yelling my name, but I ignored it and forgot about him.

**OHHHH! **_**I**_** didn't see that one coming! *rotflol***

**R&R**

**3-Ness**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lost our volleyball game **** OH WELL! WE STILL RULE! BLUE AND WHITE FOREVER! **** R&R… **

_"I can't fricken believe you! You kiss me and tell me you love me and then you say you don't. Incredible. You're the biggest jerk I've ever seen Edward." I went up to Alice's room because I wasn't setting foot into his room again. I slammed the door as he started yelling my name, but I ignored it and forgot about him._

Everyone was in the living room so I was alone upstairs. Alice brought Jasper. Of course. I could read Alice's mind. 'Can you hear me?' I nodded so she continued. 'What happened?' "Alice. I love Edward. And he told me he loved me too but he couldn't do it. It was too uncomfortable for him. He said it after he kissed me Alice!" I started to feel like I wanted to go smash something, but then, calm swept over me. "Thanks Jazz. And I'm not leaving you. But things are going to get bad if he fricken keeps being a jerk to me. He kisses me, he loves me, he kisses me, he doesn't love me because it's too uncomfortable for him after he kissed me two fricken times. I'm done with him." I folded my arms. We left for Denali two days later. Our new house was bigger which wasn't shocking and I had a room to myself. Farthest from Edward and between Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jazz. Not too bad. It took a week in Denali for him to crack. "I can't stand this. You're ignoring me like you should but I can't take it. I'm so sorry. Can we please forget any of this even happened? Please." I half smiled at him. I was about to come to him and say the same thing soon. I couldn't stand him not being a part of my life any more then I could stand Alice not being a part of it. I went over and put my head half on his shoulder because I was shorter then him. "Of course." I whispered. I backed away from him and smiled as I walked away. After that everything was almost back to normal. Except the fact that Edward still loves me. We found another hidden open field like the meadow in Forks. "What should we have her try on you now Edward?" Alice teased my test dummy. Poor Edward. He volunteered though so it's his own fault. "How about Chelsea." "What's Chelsea's power?" I asked Alice and Edward looking back and forth between them. "No Alice. Not Chelsea. We can't expect her-" "What is Chelsea's power?" I asked with more force behind it. They looked at other and Edward finally answered. "Chelsea can manipulate ties between people. The Volturri," I shuddered at the name. "use her when they want someone to join them or when they're trying to destroy a coven for breaking the rules. She breaks up the ties between them and the other members of their coven and make them want to join the Volturri. They don't use her a lot but she's useful to them." "But how does that work? Can the ties be reformed? Or are they permanently broken apart after she uses the power?" "Its like Jane or Alec's power. An illusion of the mind. Once she stoops the ties are reformed. It's nothing permanent." "I'll try it but who should I try it on?" Alice went to get Jasper to be the other test dummy with her. I thought of Chelsea and tried to break them up. "Alice c'mon we should go." Open and Chelsea's power. 'Play along Edward I wanna see...' "Yes Alice we have been trying out powers long enough. We really should leave." Edward listened to me. We walked away, just the three of us, leaving Jasper behind. Alice just left Jasper behind without a backwards glance 'Well I guess it worked?' Closed and normal mental block self. Alice looked around. "Why...where's Jazz?" I smiled. "Back there. You left him." She ran back to him and Edward and I laughed. We were walking at human speed so they were back in less then 30 seconds. Alice looked a little ticked off, but I was guessing she didn't like not caring about Jasper. It probably felt wrong but she couldn't help it so that was why she was mad. But hey she volunteered them. We went back home laughing and I knew I would probably never use that power again. We went hunting a few hours later. Alice, Rose, Esme, and I went hunting. The guys wanted to go separate and that was fine with us. We had me so we were definitely safe. We were on our way home when I smelled something in the air. It wasn't human, it was a vampire whom I'd never met before. It wasn't part of the Volturri or the Denali clan. Renata. I'd never tried this but I'd heard of Aro's physical shield and I decided it was best to be safe. A young girl walked forward toward us. She was a girl who was slightly bigger then Alice and I, but smaller then Rose. About the same size as Esme. She looked to be 1 or 2 years younger then me, maybe 16. She had dark brown hair and crimson eyes. "Who are you?" I stepped forward to the girl, signaling for them to stay back. "My name is Ashley. I was found by a group called the Volturri they changed me. But I left them, hoping to find somewhere else to go. Another coven to stay with. and who are you people?" I mumbled under my breath, the Volturri. "Well I'm Emmalee and this is part of our coven." I said using the term she used for our family. "The Volturri huh? You must have had some sort of real potential for them then. What is your power?" "Power?" My mind was open. 'She doesn't have a power? She must have one for Aro to have wanted her changed.'

**Awww, so cute…Will Ashley join the Cullens? Will Emmalee forgive Eddy? I'm sorry this sounds like a Soap Opera, I'm gonna stop now…R&R**

**3-Ness**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah, I'll stop my ramblin' and get to the story…**

_"Well I'm Emmalee and this is part of our coven." I said using the term she used for our family. "The Volturri huh? You must have had some sort of real potential for them then. What is your power?" "Power?" My mind was open. 'She doesn't have a power? She must have one for Aro to have wanted her changed.'_

Alice said. 'The poor girl. She's all alone.' Esme. 'Can't we just go and we'll see her some other time? C'mon it's not like we're probably never going to see her again. We have forever.' Rose. I sighed and then realized that I only heard 3 "voices". There were 4 people here. I only heard Alice, Esme, and Rose. "I know your power. You're a mental block like me. You see, another member of our coven Edward can read minds and he couldn't read mine when I was human and when I have it closed to him today. Anyway you're just like me when I was human. I have one of the most, if not the most powerful gift of any vampire in existence today, but it all came from me being a mental block." I explained my power to Ashley because she wanted to know more. "I knew I was a mental block but I haven't heard of it being called a power. Aro referred to it as a gift, and so did anyone else who mentioned it." She came home with us. Everyone except Edward was surprised when I walked in first with Ashley right behind me. We explained how we found her and he told us more about herself and how she was changed. "I was in Volterra and I was with a tour group. We were lead to a large room where Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, and some of the others were and people started screaming. I realized what was happening just before Aro walked up to me. He came up and touched my face as he went to probably snap my neck. But he kept his hand on my check. I was brought to another room where someone changed me. I was trained to make my shield surround other people. It works well, but I figured out that the Volturri really only changed me for power. I decided to leave them and then I stumbled upon Emmalee and the rest. I lived in New York City with my best friend when I was human. We were freshmen in school and we decided to go and take a trip to Italy. You know what happens from there. We were on that tour together. They took her but not me. If I could have, I would have given myself to save her." She stopped before she started to get upset. I noticed Edward staring at her. I decided to use a little bit of my many powers on him to see what was going on. Jasper. Edward really liked Ashley. He was in love with her. Edward. He was thinking about her constantly. Jasper. Ashley wasn't immune to Jasper's power, just like me. She didn't really notice Edward, she just felt overjoyed, probably about finding a coven. I decided that I had to get them together. Edward deserved someone like Ashley. Beautiful, sweet, and she was only a year younger then him. Ashley stayed with me in my room for the next 2 days. Alice had found a shopping partner. I was just as happy as Alice when we found that out. That means that Alice wouldn't bug me all the time anymore. On the third day Ashley was with us, while the guys were away on a hunting trip, I decided to talk to Ashley privately. "So Ashley," I sighed. "do you like Edward? Cause I've figured out, cheating in a way, that he really likes you. Maybe it was the staring, maybe it was the feeling that he was in love. I don't know." I smiled. "So. Do you?" If she was human she would totally be blushing bright red. "Yes." She was whispering and looking down. "You need to say something!" I told her. "When they come back. I'll even go with you. I just want you to tell him that you love him back. Edward's a great guy and he's been alone for too long." Ashley broke out into a full out grin. "Okay. I will. Promise. But anyway I just wanted to tell you that it's so nice to be able to talk to a vampire who's from around this time like me. Every vampire I've met is hundreds of years old." She rolled her eyes. "This is so hard for me. I feel so out of place just walking in and staying with you." "Don't. That's actually what Alice and Jazz did. Just one day Jasper showed up towing the little freak. They made themselves at home, just like you and I did. And I'll always be here for you if things are hard for you. You've probably been changed as long as me so I know how you feel. You and I'll stick together, the two modern vampires." We looked at each other and laughed. We could be twins except we look nothing alike. I'm a smaller blonde and she's a brunette. I'm built more for sports but we both have an hourglass type figure that some people would die for. Though the hourglass shape is from being vampires. She's like Alice because she's from the city and loves to shop. Ugh, fricken shopaholics. Am I the only sane one? Or is it I'm too attached to my sport shorts and t shirts? Well, the world may never know.

**The world may never know…**

**R&R**

**3-Ness**


End file.
